


un bonjour, un bisou, et un café

by splendidlyimperfect



Series: i'm with them [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, sweet boyfriends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Rogue passe un mauvais lundi. Natsu le réconforte.





	un bonjour, un bisou, et un café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).
  * A translation of [love you a latte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678004) by [splendidlyimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect). 



> Un petit cadeau pour oceanewave! J'ai fait de mon mieux d'écrire en français - j'espère que tu l'aimeras!
> 
> Version anglaise [ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678004)!
> 
> Mon compte tumblr est [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/) ou vous pouvez trouver le blog ot4 [@gratsustingue-the-ot4](https://gratsustingue-the-ot4.tumblr.com/)

Rogue était épuisé.

Les lundis matin étaient toujours terribles. Les clients étaient impolis, il n'y avait jamais assez de café, et chaque fois que Rogue regardait l'horloge, il lui semblait que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées.

À midi, il était prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

« Si une autre personne me demande du lait écrémé _et_ de la crème fouettée, grommela-t-il, je vais leur jeter le café au visage. »

Minerva, qui essuyait des tables à l'avant du café, se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil.

« Que se passe-t-il avec toi aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle. Tu es plus morose que d'habitude.

— Merci, dit-il, sarcastique. Pardon. Je ne sais pas. Juste… je me sens mal, je suppose? »

Il soupira en se frottant le visage et regarda par la fenêtre. C'était l'automne, et le vent faisait tourbillonner des feuilles sur le trottoir dans une petite tornade d'orange, de jaune et de rouge. Le ciel était gris, et cela lui donna envie de rentrer chez lui pour dormir sous ses couvertures.

La cloche sonna dessus la porte, et Rogue sentit un sourire lui tirer les lèvres en voyant les cheveux roses de Natsu.

« Hé! dit Natsu, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir. »

Il mâchait une sucette et la sortit de sa bouche alors qu’il se penchait pour donner un bec sur la joue de Rogue.

« Comment va le travail?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils. Tu n’as pas d’emploi? »

Natsu éclata de rire.

« J'ai besoin de café, dit-il.

— Nous avons une machine à café à la maison, répondit Rogue.

— Oui, mais il y a un barista mignon ici, dit Natsu, s'appuyant contre le comptoir. »

Les joues de Rogue virent au rose et Natsu sourit.

« En plus, tu souris beaucoup quand je te rends visite au travail.

— Oh, dit doucement Rogue, frottant une tache de café sur le comptoir. »

Une sensation chaleureuse se répandit dans sa poitrine et il donna un sourire doux à Natsu.

« Vous êtes adorable et dégoûtants, dit Minerva en revenant derrière le comptoir. Ton quotidien? demanda-t-elle, fixant Natsu des yeux.

— Tu es la meilleure, dit-il en la saluant avec sa sucette. »

Il la remit dans sa bouche et la serra entre ses dents, puis sortit une autre sucette de sa poche et la fourra dans le bocal de pourboire.

« Pour mon barista préféré, dit-il.

— Tu as volé ça de la garderie? demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils. »

Natsu fit semblant d’être offusqué.

« Trop de sucre c’est mauvais pour les enfants, insista-t-il en souriant. Je leur fais vraiment une faveur. »

Rogue roula ses yeux, attrapant la sucette dans le bocal.

« Prend une pause, ordonne Minerva, donnant le café à Natsu. Prenez une demi-heure, y’a pas un chat. »

Rogue sourit à Minerva alors qu'il retirait son tablier et l'accrocha avant de passer au comptoir pour saisir la main de Natsu. Natsu planta un bec sur sa joue et fit un geste vers la porte.

« Veux-tu prendre une marche? demanda-t-il. »

Le vent était froid et les feuilles dansaient autour de leurs pieds. Natsu parla de son travail, de son rendez-vous avec Erza pour déjeuner le lendemain, de la façon dont Happy s’était échappé et fut retrouvé à nouveau dans l’appartement de Béatrice plus tôt ce matin.

Par le temps qu’ils complétèrent leur tour du quartier, la frustration de Rogue avait disparu, remplacée par un sentiment de satisfaction chaleureux.

« Je t'aime, dit-il doucement, attirant Natsu vers lui et s'appuyant contre le mur avoisinant le café. »

Natsu semblait surpris, puis sourit et lui donna un bec sur son nez.

« C’es-tu parce que je suis beau? dit-il d’une voix taquinante. »

Rogue roula ses yeux.

« Peut-être, admit-il, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Natsu. Je me sens spécial quand tu viens me rendre visite.

— Tu es spécial, répondit Natsu. J'aime te surprendre au travail – tu as toujours l'air si heureux.

— Veux-tu regarder ce documentaire de photographie ce soir? demanda Natsu. Gray a cette réunion ce soir, et Sting sort avec Yukino. Nous serons seuls.

— Tu détestes les documentaires, dit Rogue, en prenant un pas en arrière et fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais tu ne les détestes pas, répondit Natsu. Et je peux les tolérer si j'ai des caresses. »

Rogue rit.

« Et si tu me laisses tresser tes cheveux.

— Je pense que je peux faire ça, répondit Rogue. »

Quand Rogue était de retour derrière le comptoir avec son tablier, Natsu se pencha et lui donna un bec final avant de dire _je t'aime,_ puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je t'aime aussi, dit doucement Rogue en regardant le dos de Natsu. »

Peut-être que les lundis n'étaient pas si mauvais après tout.


End file.
